


Poetics

by Perilous_Grey



Series: Soul As Sweet as Blood Red Jam [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Emotionally constipated Dipper Gleeful, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilous_Grey/pseuds/Perilous_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Gleeful was not a romantic at heart by any stretch of the imagination. He did, however, care a great deal for one William Cipher, and as such would not tolerate failure from himself regardless of his personal misgivings of the mass commercial holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetics

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as Dipper Gleeful's version of hell.
> 
> Written for BillDip Week, Day 2 - Roses are Red
> 
> Have some fluff to staunch the wounds of that series finale.

Dipper Gleeful was not a very emotive human being. Oh, not to say that he didn’t experience feelings like the rest of the populace, because he did - Mabel was far too good at pushing his buttons  _ not _ to get a reaction out of him especially when they were younger, and humanity was far too repulsive as a species to let their actions go without a disapproving sneer (had no one heard of sanitation?) - but he had learned early on that people only saw what they wanted to in a society built on bloated egotism and unparalleled greed. Better to give them the kind and charismatic mask they expected in a pair of hard working, small town twins who were “following their dreams” and reap the benefits of their naivety then show their true colors and compete with the rest of the world like neanderthals.

If anything, Dipper was highly skilled in the emotional department, at least when it came to manipulating them to his will.

Expressing himself? Not so much.

Dipper could admit (at least in the privacy of his own mind) that he was about as introverted as one could possibly be without outright rejecting emotion all together. Or in Mabel’s words: stunted. 

Not that he would ever admit to such a fault out loud; His twin would never let him live it down.

However, a lifetime of charades left him flummoxed when it came to the topic of conveying his true feelings.

Especially for someone as important as William Cipher.

To this day he still could not fathom how the weepy dream demon had slithered under his skin, cracked his impenetrable walls that kept the rest of humanity out, and carved himself a home in the vicinity of Dipper’s chest cavity, branding his name across the fleshy organ as if every beat was for him and him alone.

_ Now why can’t I translate that to ink and parchment? _ the young adult bitterly mused, blue eyes narrowing as the parchment sheet remained empty. It mocked him with its blankness, the waste basket brimming with its crumpled brethren taunting him with their numerous half-written verses viciously slashed through with dark ink.

Why was this so difficult?

Exhaling sharply Dipper forcefully straightened his spine and tried once more.

_ Cipher _ _ , _

No, too impersonal.

_ Will _ _ , _

Also wrong.

_ William, _ he finally settled on.

 

_ Roses are red, _

_ Violets are blue, _

_ You’re allergic to both _

_ So flowers just won’t do. _

 

_ As I’m sure you’re well aware, _

_ Words are not my medium _

_ Never have been and never will be, _

_ Yet I must express this intoxicating delirium, _

 

_ In lieu of such, _

_ I will keep this succinct: _

_ Be bound to me for eternity _

_ And forever shall our hearts be linked. _

 

Dipper was oddly proud of the twelve stanza poem despite the brief distaste of actually expressing such sappy sentiment. But this was for  _ William _ , and he would go to any lengths to possess the omniscient being’s affections, pride be damned. Will was  _ his _ .

The radiant smile said demon later graced him with through a cascade of tears was entirely worth the arduous process. 

(“Y-you didn’t have to, you know,” William whispered into the brunet’s neck. “I know you d-don’t care for these p-petty ‘Hallmark Holidays’ as you refer to them...”

Dipper could hear the air quotes around the human term he had thrown around one too many times in the blunette’s presence.

“For you I’ll make an exception.”  _ Always, _ remained unsaid between the two.)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [perilous-grey.tumblr.com](http://perilous-grey.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop me a prompt or an ask!


End file.
